Pain
by Reynaras
Summary: Temari seorang bangsawan yang harus menjalani kehidupannya di sebuah kampus elit. Hal ini mempertemukan dirinya dengan teman-teman yang unik, dan membawanya kepada sesuatu yang disebut "CINTA" dan "SAKIT HATI". RnR! BASED ON TRUE STORY
1. Chapter 1

Hai minna! Ai-chan sedang ada waktu senggang karena itu aku bisa bikin fic baru, semoga ada kemajuan dari fic ini ya!

Fic ini based on true story, tapi aku ubah sedikit biar gak true story banget.

Happy reading!

Pain

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

"Friendship is born at that moment when one person says to another: "What! You too? I thought I was the only one." - C.S. Lewis

Chapter 1

Temari. Begitulah orang-orang memanggil namanya. Nama dari seroang gadis yang baru saja pindah dari Suna untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya. Dia pindah ke sebuah flat kecil yang mewah dan bertempat sangat strategis. Namun, ia hanya sendirian. Tanpa kedua adik yang berjarak 2 dan 3 tahun itu. Kankuro, adik pertama Temari hanya ingin tinggal di Suna karena kekasihnya tidak ingin dia pergi ke kota lain. Sedangkan adik bungsunya Gaara, sedang magang di tempat walikota untuk bekerja di bidang hukum. Tentu saja Gaara ada di Suna.

Kedua orang tuanya sudah tiada. Maka selain sekolah, Temari juga harus bekerja. Bukan karena Temari itu adalah keluarga miskin. Sebenarnya Temari adalah bangsawan dari Suna yang sangat kaya raya. Namun kedua orang tuanya memberi amanat supaya masing-masing dari mereka hidup mandiri. Setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal, seharusnya Temari yang menggantikan tahtah orang tuanya. Namun, jiwa petualang Temari berkata bahwa dia tidak suka tinggal di balik pagar besi yang tinggi. Sehingga, warisan tahtah itu dijatuhkan pada Gaara.

"Hoam... sudah pagi rupanya. Sepi sekali tempat ini, tidak ada suara cerewet dari Kankuro dan Gaara yang setiap pagi pasti membangunkanku." Temari menguap sembari merapikan tempat tidurnya. Ia masuk ke kamar mandi, setelah mandi ia sarapan, ganti baju, dan merapikan tas kuliahnya. Semua itu ia lakukan dalam diam. Dan semua itu mendadak terasa aneh mengingat biasanya dia sering telat sekolah karena mengurus adik-adiknya.

"Sepi sekali tidak ada mereka berdua. Walaupun Gaara sangat pendiam tapi rumah tidak pernah sesepi ini. Masa baru satu malam sudah ingin pulang.." Temari menghela nafas pelan. Ternyata rumahnya di Suna 100x lipat lebih nyaman dibanding disini.

* * *

Temari keluar dari flatnya dan menuruni tangga, karena flat yang ia sewa ada di lantai 3. Saat turun dari flat, Temari melihat seorang pemuda berambut nanas dan seorang gadis berambut pink sedang duduk sambil berbincang-bincang dan meminum teh. Temari mengenali sosok berambut pink itu. Karena gadis pink itu memang ingin menemuinya. Tapi siapa ya pemuda itu?

"Sakura.." Temari mendekat dengan hati-hati.

"Eh? Temari?! Haiii! Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu! Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi. Aku sudah lama menunggumu! Mendengar kau kemari aku langsung datang kemari untuk menemuimu.." Sakura, nama dari gadis pink ini tidak berhenti saking senangnya bertemu dengan Temari.

"Sakura..hehe sudah sudah tidak enak dilihat oleh pacarmu.."

"Pacar? Oh haha kau salah paham Temari, ini sahabat baikku. Perkenalkan namanya Nara Shikamaru," Sakura menarik tangan Shikamaru sambil mendelik kemudian menyodorkan tangan shikamaru untuk bersalaman dengan Temari.

"Temari.." Temari menjabat tangan pemuda ini dengan perasaan deg-degkan. Temari merasa bahwa pemuda ini sangat charming. Ah! Sudalah Temari..

"Shikamaru."

"Salam kenal, Nara-san."

"Shikamaru saja. Aku tidak suka basa-basi itu, Temari," Shikamaru memutar mata sambil menguap dan melangkah pergi. Temari mendelik melihat perlakuan seperti itu. Pria macam apa dia? Baru saja Temari memujinya, ternyata orang ini adalah orang aneh yang tidak tau sopan santun!

"Hahaha.. maafkan tingkah temanku itu ya Temari. Sudah ayo kita langsung berangkat ke kampus. Biarkan saja dia disini."

"Memangnya dia tidak kuliah Saku?"

"Dia kuliah kok. Tapi dia biasa berangkat dengan motor. Mungkin dia sudah berangkat. Dia mengambil jurusan yang sama denganmu. Maka, dia akan satu kelas denganmu terus. Kumohon kau sedikit bersabar dengan tingkah lakunya ya.."

"Argh! Sakura... kenapa kau mau bersahabat dengan orang tak tau sopan santun macam dia," Temari merutuki nasibnya yang jelek karena akan satu jurusan dengan orang gila itu.

* * *

Temari melangkah masuk ke komplek University of Konoha bersama dengan Sakura. Mereka berdua masuk ke ruang tata usaha dari sekolah itu. Temari diberi keterangan seputar sekolah ini oleh pihak yang bersangkutan. Setelah selesai, Temari di persilahkan keluar dari ruangan.

"Temari, kau akan pergi ke ruang mana?" Tanya Sakura penasaran. Karena Sakura tadi hanya boleh menunggu diruang tunggu.

"Aku akan masuk keruang Trigonometri. Itu dimana ya?" Temari benar-benar kebingungan mencari ruangan di komplek universitas ini. Berbeda bidang biasanya akan berbeda gedung. Maklumlah, disini universitas yang sangat elit.

"Kau harus pergi ke gedung sebelah kalau ingin mengetahuinya. Ah! Aku lupa ada tugas Biologi. Aku harus pergi. Sampai ketemu Temari!"

"Hati-hati Sakura," Temari membalikkan badannya, kemudian berjalan ke gedung sebelah. Diperjalan Temari melihat seorang pemuda berjalan dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang. Pemuda itu adalah Shikamaru dengan entah siapa gadis yang ada di sebelahnya. Temari memasang raut wajah kesal mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Tidak pernah sekalipun ada orang yang pernah menolak salamannya itu. Apa dia tidak tau bahwa Temari seorang bangsawan? Enak saja.

Temari lupa bahwa ia membawa air minum di botol plastik. Niat jahil pun mulai muncul dari Temari. Kebetulan Temari berjalan lawan arah dengan Shikamaru. Temari pura-pura minum dan saat Shikamaru dengan gadis itu lewat, Temari menyandung kaki gadis itu dan menumpahkan isi air botol minum tersebut.

GUBRAK!

"AH! AW!" Gadis pirang tersbut merintih kesakitan sambil menyentuh pakaiannya yang basah. Shikamaru tersentak dan langsung menolong gadis itu dengan membantunya berdiri. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan ditanyakan kepada gadis pirang itu. Temari yang melihat, langsung mengerti bahwa gadis itu adalah gadis yang disayangi Shikamaru.

"Hei kau!" Suara Shikamaru menghentikan langkah Temari.

"Ada apa?"

"HEH! Ternyata kau lagi! Minta maaf pada Ino! Kau sengaja melakukannya!" Shikamaru teriak sambil menahan lengan Temari.

"Oh! Jadi nama gadis miskin itu adalah Ino ya? Aduh, maaf sekali ya Ino. Kau pasti tidak punya baju untuk membeli baju lagi kan? Aku akan ganti kok. Ini ambil, dirumahku masih banyak kok," Temari mengambil dompet sambil melempar uang 100 ribu

Shikamaru tersentak dan menggertakan giginya. Satu tangannya terangkat dan sukses mendarat di pipi Temari yang mulus.

PLAK!

"Jangan pernah kau menganggap rendah dia! Kau tidak tau apa-apa tentang dia!"

Temari merintih kesakitan. Tanpa sengaja ia mengeluarkan air mata. Sakit. Perih. Belum pernah sekalipun ada yang berani menampar putri kecil bangsawan Suna ini. Temari menoleh pada gadis pirang yang bernama Ino itu. Ino terlihat lemah dan tidak bisa apa apa. Dagunya yang berdarah karena benturan hanya ditahan dengan tangan. Tidak ada bantahan sedikit pun darinya. Tak ada keluhan sedikitpun darinya.

Ino bangkit dan menggemgang lengan Shikamaru. Menatap Shikamaru dalam dalam seolah meyakinkan padanya bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Shikamaru mengalah dan memutuskan untuk pergi.

"Maaf nona, kalau kau tidak suka dengan saya lebih baik kita selesaikan nanti saja. Saya memang orang miskin yang tidak tau apa-apa. Saya mohon maaf," Ino berbalik arah dan pergi diikuti Shikamaru.

"Ternyata kau tidak lebih dari perempuan sombong yang sangat tidak tau aturan. Aku menyesal pernah bertemu denganmu."

Temari jatuh terduduk. Ia hanya menunduk. Ia sangat malu akan perbuatannya. Niatnya hanya mengerjai Shikamaru, namun kenapa pemuda itu malah membenci dirinya. Apa bagusnya perempuan miskin itu? Aku akan mencari tau tentang dia lewat Sakura. Ya,harus.

* * *

Shikamaru masih kesal dengan gadis yang baru saja dikenalnya pagi itu. Kenapa dia dengan seenaknya menyakiti Ino. Apa salah Ino sampai dia harus melakukan hal seperti tu? Padahal Sakura bilang ini adalah kunjungan pertama kali Temari ke Konoha dari Suna. Ino sendiri juga tidak pernah ke Suna. Mana punya Ino uang yang cukup untuk pergi kesana? Untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari saja masih sangat kurang.

Shikamaru berpikir. Jangan-jangan karena perkenalan tadi pagi, Temari ingin balas dendam dengan cara menyakiti Ino. Sepertinya Temari juga tau, dari cara kelakuannya Temari dapat melihat kalau Shikamaru menyukai Ino.

Sedang asik berpikir, pintu kelas Shikamaru diketuk pelan. Dosen yang sedang mengajar membukakan pintu. Shikamaru duduk dibelakang, sehingga tidak terlihat jelas siapa yang datang. Disana hanya terlihat sebuah tangan yang menyerahkan sepucuk surat untuk dosen.

Dosen tersebut menarik tangan itu dan memperkenalnya di depan kelas. "Semuanya, ini adalah Sabaku no Temari. Mulai hari ini dia akan satu jurusan dengan kalian."

"Mohon bantuannya," Ia menunduk sekali kemudian langsung duduk di tempat kosong. 45 derajat dari bangku Shikamaru. Shikamaru tersentak karena tidak menyangka akan satu jurusan dengan gadis yang baru saja dia pikirkan. Sepertinya hari-hari akan terasa berat.

Shikamaru tau bahwa Temari menyadari kehadirannya. Namun sepertinya Temari tidak menghiraukannya. Biarkan saja dia tidak menghiraukanku. Justru bagus dia tidak mengganguku lagi. Perempuan sombong seperti dia memang pantas untuk ditampar. Shikamaru hanya bergumam sambil melanjutkan aktifitasnya yaitu tidur.

* * *

"Hai, kau pasti temari dari jurusan teknik yah? Aku Tenten temannya Sakura. Salam kenal," gadis berambut coklat cepol dua yang bernama Tenten itu menyodorkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan. Temari tersenyum manis sambil membalas jabatan tangan Tenten. Setidaknya di kantin ini ada yang dapat menghibur dirinya dari kejadian tadi pagi.

Kantin yang ada di universitas ini di gabung di satu tempat. Untuk menghemat tempat juga untuk memunculkan kebersamaan antara satu dengan yang lain.

"Kau kenapa Temari? Kau terlihat buruk. Adakah sesuatu yang menggangumu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak ada apa apa kok Sakura, aku baik baik saja," Temari meringis pelan, ternyata tamparan yang diberikan Shikamaru cukup keras. Begitu sayangnya kah dia dengan gadis pirang yang bernama Ino itu?

"Temari! Pipimu bengkak! Ada yang menamparmu ya?" Tenten bertanya sambil menyentuh pipi Temari perlahan. Temari cepat-cepat menangkisnya.

"Aku tadi terjatuh, kemudan aku terbentur pinggiran tangga," Temari terpaksa berbohong agar tidak terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

"Ah, kukira ada apa. Lain kali berhati-hatilah Temari," Tenten tersenyum manis pada Temari yang disambut senyum terpaksa. Saat Temari hendak makan, ia melihat Ino dengan Shikamaru dating ke kantin dan sepertinya Shikamaru memebelikan Ino makanan.

"Hei Sakura.."

"Hn? Ada apa?"

"Ino itu siapa ya? Kenapa dia selalu bersama dengan Shikamaru? Kenapa dia terlihat seperti perempuan err.. miskin?"

Sakura bertukar pandang dengan Tenten lalu saling tersenyum. "Kau menyukai Shikamaru ya?"

"Tidak. Hanya aku penasaran. Apa aku tidak boleh tau? Ayolah, kau tau kan sangat menyesal pernah bertemu dengannya? Pria sombong itu? Tidak mungkin."

"Boleh. Biar ku jelaskan ya, Ino itu sahabat Shikamaru dari mereka kecil. Ino itu diangkat oleh Ibu Shikamaru sejak Ayah Ino meninggal dunia. Shikamaru berjanji pada mendiang Ayah Ino untuk menjaga Ino sampai dia mati. Lalu mereka teru seperti itu sampai sekarang. Dan aku yakin Shikamaru sangat menyayangi Ino," Sakura menjelaskan dengan penuh semangat.

"Aku adalah sahabat Shikamaru dari kecil juga, jadi aku mengetahui semuanya," lanjut Sakura.

"Sakura, bisa kuminta alamat rumah Ino? Aku ingin membuat perhitungan dengannya."

"Temari? Dia ada salah apa padamu? Te-Temari sudah ya jangan membuat masalah. Ba-bagaimana jika aku saja yang bilang padanya?"

"Tidak, aku tidak akan menyakitinya. Aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu padanya."

"Kalau begitu, kau juga akan pergi ke rumah Shikamaru. Ingat? Mereka tinggal bersama."

"Tidak masalah, aku hanya ingin bertemu Ino. Lagi pula aku tidak tertarik dengan kisah sok romantis mereka. Entah kenapa aku sangat membenci Shikamaru sejak pertama bertemu."

Sakura memberi alamat rumah Shikamaru pada Temari. Kegelisahan pun tak luput dari hati Sakura. Begitu pula Tenten yang sedari tadi hanya melihat mereka berdua. Tenten hanya berdoa dalam hati sambil mengatakan bahwa semoga semua baik-baik saja.

Setelah memberikan alamat pada Temari, Sakura mendapat tepukan pelan dibahunya yang membuat Sakura berbalik dan tersenyum hangat melihat siapa yang menyambutnya.

"Sasuke-kun? Kau sudah mau pulang? Ayo!" Sakura dengan ceria bangkit berdiri sambil memegang dada Sasuke.

"Ah iya, Temari ini pacarku Sasuke, Sasuke ini teman yang kuceritakan, Temari ini Sasuke.

Temari memandang Sasuke dengan mengkerutkan alisnya. Lalu mulai memberikan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan. Namun, untuk kedua kalinya jabatan tangan Temari tidak dibalas. Bahkan kali ini dilihat saja tidak.

"Hn. Sasuke."

Dua kata. Hanya dengan dua kata dan Temari sekarang benar-benar merasa terhina. Apa semu laki-laki yang ada di Konoha ini selalu sombong dan tidak punya aturan? Apa dia tidak tau siapa Temari ini. Baiklah, Temari kendalikan emosimu.

"Tema-chan, Tenten-chan aku pergi dulu yaa? Jaa neee~" Sakura pergi megerjar Sasuke yang sudah pergi begitu saja. Temari langsung sweatdrop dan speechless melihat kelukan teman lamanya itu.

"Temari, sudahlah.. maafkan Sasuke ya dia itu memang dingin. Bahkan sampai sekarang aku tidak mengerti kenapa Sakura tahan dikelilingi orang-orang yang irit bicara seperti Shikamaru dan Sasuke." Tenten menepuk bahu Temari sambil memberi Semangat.

"Apa kau tau tentang Shikamaru juga? Tenten-san?"

"Pertama, tidak usah panggil aku dengan "-san". Kedua, aku tau lumayan banyak tentang mereka, karena kami semua ini bersahabat baik sejak SD."

"Semua? Masih ada lagi kah?" Temari sangat penasaran. Selama ini, Temari tidak pernah bertemu dengan banyak orang. Satu-satunya wanita yang paling dekat dengannya adalah Matsuri selama di Suna. Temari berkenalan dengan Sakura juga hanya saat sakura sedang berlibur di Suna, dan Sakura berkunjung kerumahnya dikarenakan orang tua mereka berteman dengan baik.

"Ya tentu saja Temari. Biar aku ceritakan ya, Sakura, Sasuke dan ada satu lagi bernama Naruto adalah sahabat baik. Kemudian Sakura yang bersahabat baik dengan Ino juga berkenalan dengan Shikamaru, sehingga mereka semua dekat. Lalu Ino yang bersahabat baik dengan Hinata, berkenalan dengan Neji sepupunya. Lalu aku yang menjadi teman kecil Neji ikut nimbrung dengan mereka."

"Kenapa, kehidupan kalian begitu rumit sekali sih? Lama kelamaan aku pasti akan ikut menjadi sahabat kalian…"

"TENTU SAJA! Kau tinggal bertemu dengan yang lainnya! Hmm.. kapan ya kau akan bertemu dengan yang lainnya?"

Gadis ini benar-benar cerewet dan terlalu antusias, piker Temari. Apakah dia berniat menjadikan semua manusia yang ada di muka bumi menjadi sahabatnya? Dasar gila. Temari baru pertama kali mengenal wanita lain secerewet dia.

"Temari? Kenapa melamun? Kau penasaran dengan teman-temanku ya? Hahaha. Baiklah aku akan membuat pesta besok malam di rumah Hinata. Aku tau dia akan setuju. Besok, sepulang dari kampus, bertemu denganku di tempat ini ya! Aku harus pulang! Jaa nee!"

"Jaa.." Temari, sepertinya kau akan memulai kehidupanmu yang sebenarnya di Konoha ini.

**TBC**

**Sampai sini dulu ya Minna.. hohoho**

**Ditunggu reviewnya ya?**

**akan update kilat kalau ada yang review (?)**

**bercanda kok, diusahakan updatenya cepat**

**doakan saja tidak banyak tugas di SMA -_-**

**REVIEW :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Pain

Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto

Rated T

"You're the one who is weak. You will never know love or friendship. And I feel sorry for you."  
― J.K. Rowling

Chapter 2

Temari memasuki sebuah komplek yang sederhana yang asri. Indah. Itulah kata-kata yang dapat muncul di kepala Temari saat memasuki komplek ini. Di kanan dan kirinya banyak taman dan pohon-pohon Sakura yang sangat cocok untuk ber-_Hanami*_. Sungai sungai yang jernih mengeluarkan suara gemercik air yang sangat menghibur. Sungguh, membuat Temari terpukau.

Temari terus melangkahkan kakinya sampai ia bertemu dengan sebuah rumah berpagar kecoklatan bergaya khas Jepang. Temari mengamati sekitar rumah itu, tidak ada kendaraan yang biasa di pakai oleh Shikamaru. Berarti dia sedang tidak ada dirumah, pikir Temari. Temari mengambil handphonenya dan mengirim pesan pada Sakura.

_**To: Sakura**_

_**Nee, Sakura-chan, rumahnya nomor 19 kan?**_

Baru saja Temari ingin menutup flip handphonenya, handphonenya sudah kembali bergetar. Dan benar saja, pesan dari Sakura sudah masuk. Temari tidak habis pikir, sebenarnya terbuat dari apa tangan Sakura itu? Kenapa cepat sekali membalas pesan.

_**From: Sakura**_

_**Yup. Ino sedang ada dirumah, tekan saja belnya, nanti akan ada seseorang yang menyambutmu. Ganbatte nee!**_

Temari segera menekan pintu rumah keluarga Nara. Tidak sampai 30 detik, seorang Wanita yang sudah tua keluar dari dalam rumah dan tersenyum sambil mendekat,

"Konichiwa, ada yang bisa kubantu Nona?" Sapanya dengan suara lemah dan lembut.

"Anoo, Konichiwa Baa-san, benarkah ini kediaman Nara?"

"Yaa benar, ada perlu apa ya? Shikamaru-sama sedang tidak ada dirumah."

"Tidak, Baa-san, aku mencari seroang gadis yang bernama Ino?"

"Ahh, begitu ya, silahkan masuk Nona, biar kubawakan tasmu," Sambut wanita tua itu dengan sangat ramah. Temari mengganguk dan memberikan barang-barangnya kepada wanita itu. Temari berasa seperti dirumah, dia selalu disambut hangat oleh Ayame pelayan pribadinya. Temari jadi berpikir, siapa peran wanita ini di keluarga Nara?

"Baa-san, apa Baa-san orang tua Shikamaru atau nenek Shikamaru?"

"Ahh, Nona aku ini kepala pelayan dari ke-15 pelayan yang ada dirumah ini. Dan saya sudah bekerja disini bahkan sejak Ibu dari Shikamaru-sama seumur anda Nona."

"Wahh.. Baa-san hebat sekali. oiya, panggil saja aku Temari-chan Baa-san," Jawab Temari dengan tersenyum lembut.

"Panggil aku Chiyo Baa-san saja yaa?"

Temari mengangguk antusias. Ternyata rumah yang dimasuki Temari adalah rumah yang sangat besar dan sangat mewah. Temari masuk ke pekarangan belakang dan dia sudah menemukan beberpa tukang kebun dan pelayan pelayan lainnya. Siapa sebenarnya Shikamaru?

Temari di bawa masuk kesebuah ruangan besar yang ternyata isinya adalah ruang tamu. Ruang tamu itu sangat besar dan banyak sekali foto-foto keluarga. Ada satu foto keluarga yang besar sekali berisikan 3 orang. Temari dengan mudah menebak kalau itu adalah Shikamaru dan kedua orang tuanya. Ternyata Shikamaru adalah anak tunggal.

"Temari-chan, aku akan memanggil Ino-sama. Sebentar lagi pelayan akan membawakanmu minuman dan beberapa kue kering. Tunggu sebentar ya Temari-chan."

Sungguh sekarang Temari seperti ada di surga sekarang. Beberapa pelayan sudah datang dengan berbagai jenis minuman dan kue kering. Bahkan menyalakan televisi saja dibantu oleh pelayan. Benar-benar system pelayanan yang luar biasa, dan Temari harus mencatat ini untuk di praktekan dirumahnya.

Sedang asik memakan kue, tiba-tiba seorang gadis cantik masuk kedalam ruang tamu tersebut.

"Kuenya enak kah Temari-san?" Sontak Temari menengadah melihat kearah gadis berambut pirang keemasan. Gadis itu tersenyum ramah seakan Temari tidak pernah berbuat apapun pada gadis itu.

"Ino-san, aku kemari ada perlu denganmu," Jawab Temari tanpa basa basi. Ino langsung duduk di sofa tepat di depan Temari.

"Langsung saja Temari-san."

"Begini, aku ingin…."

* * *

Shikamaru memarkirkan mobilnya di sebuah toko langganan keluarganya. Ia melangkah masuk ke toko itu dan menyapa seorang laki-laki yang bertugas menjadi penjaga stand disana.

"Hai, Kotetsu."

"Hai Shikamaru, sedang mencari kaset baru eh? Kaset apa yang kau mau kali ini?"

"Aku tidak ingin kaset sekarang kotetsu, yang ku tau kau mengenal beberapa komposer komposer terkenal bukan?"

"Ya, tentu saja? Kau sudah tertarik untuk meneruskan nya?"

"Ya, aku ingin mencoba lagi apa yang dulu pernah kutinggalkan. Karena kurasa, aku sudah tau apa yang akan ku lakukan. Bisa kau bantu aku?" Tanya Shikmaru dengan penuh harap.

"Tentu saja. Ini, ini adalah kartu nama seorang komposer yang sekarang terkenal nomor 1 namanya adalah Akasuna Sasori. Ini adalah kartu namanya. Kudengar dia sedang mencari bintang baru. Selamat berjuang ya Shikamaru!" Kotetsu menepuk bahunya sembari memberikan sebuah kartu nama.

"Ah, aku pergi dulu ya Kotetsu."

Shikamaru keluar dengan wajah berseri-seri. Ia yakin dengan keputusannya kali ini. Dan kali ini, ia tidak akan mengecewakan keluarganya dan akan membuat nama Nara bangkit dari keterpurukan. Shikamaru masuk ke dalam mobil dan mulai menekan nomor telepon yang tertera di kartu.

"_Halo? Dengan Akasuna Sasori."_

"Halo? namaku Nara Shikamaru, aku ingin bertanya apakah benar kau ingin mencari bintang baru? aku ingin menawarkan diri untuk itu."

"_Nara ya.. Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu. Baiklah, tapi boleh kutau dari mana kau mendapat nomor teleponku?"_

"Aku mendapatkan nomormu dari seorang temanku bernama Kotetsu."

"_AH! Kotetsu ya! Baiklah, aku sangat mengenalnya. Tidak mungkin dia memberikanku orang yang tidak bagus. Baiklah, tapi kau harus melewati beberapa tes. Kau siap?"_

"Kapanpun dan dimanapun aku siap Akasuna-san."

"_Baiklah Nara-san. Besok pukul 5 sore di Studio music Akasuna. Alamatnya sudah tertera di kartu namaku."_

"Baik. Terima kasih Akasuna-san," Shikamaru menutup flip handphone dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Semua hal merepotkan ini membuatku mengantuk. Semoga saja besok adalah hari keberuntunganku."

* * *

"HYAH!"

CTAK!

"Haah.. haah.. haah.."

"Teknikmu secara keseluruhan sudah bagus, Temari. Namun kau masih belum memfokuskan panah itu. Sedikit lagi kau menajamkan kelima indramu, kau pasti akan bias mencapai titik tengah di ujung sana," Terang seorang guru muda yang sangat cantik, cerdas, dan berkarisma tinggi.

"Hai, Anko-sensei."

Temari memasukan semua peralatan memanahnya ke dalam tempat yang disediakan. Ia melepaskan _Hakama* _dan_ Muneate*_-nya dan menggantinya dengan kaos serta celana pendek biasa. Temari melangkah keluar dari ruang _Kyudo*._ Latihan hari ini sangat melelahkan ditambah besok ada ujian matematika Ibiki-sensei yang PRnya sama sekali belum disentuh.

"Temari-san!" Seseorang memanggilnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Ino-san? Ada apa kemari?"

"Ano, aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam. Anggap saja ini adalah perayaan kemarin malam karena kemarin saat kita berbaikan Shikamaru-kun sudah pulang. Jadi kita tidak bisa merayakannya. Kau ada waktu kan?"

"Um, sebenarnya besok aku ada ujian matematika Ibiki-sensei. Tapi dirumah tidak ada makanan. Bagaimana kalau kau menginap di rumahku? Kita akan membeli makan lalu kita akan makan dirumahku."

"Eh? Menginap?! Berdua saja kah?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Ini kan perayaan kita berdua Ino-san. Tenang saja, aku hanya tinggal sendiri dirumah."

"Baiklah kalau begitu ayo!"

* * *

Shikamaru memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran rumah dan melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah. Tak seperti biasanya, suasana rumah kali ini sangat sepi. Walaupun ia sudah terbiasa sepi, tetap saja ada hal lain yang membuatnya tidak nyaman dengan suasana rumah.

Ada satu yang terlewatkan. Tidak ada suara lembut nan girang dari gadis itu. Tidak ada derap kaki terburu-buru yang selalu menghampirinya saat ia sudah sampai dirumah. Kemana perginya Ino? Kenapa gadis itu sama sekali tidak memberitahu kabarnya dari tadi pagi?

Shikamaru memasuki ruangan khusus tepat peristirahatan para pelayan, untuk mencari kepala pelayan yang sudah menjadi kepercayaan keluarga Nara.

"Ano, kemana Chiyo Baa-san?"

"Di kebun belakang, Shikamaru-sama," Jawab seorang pelayan sambil membungkuk tanda hormat.

"Ah, panggilkan dia. Suruh dia ke studioku. Segera."

"Baik, Shikamaru-sama."

Shikamaru memasuki studio dan duduk disebuah kursi besar beroda kesayangannya. Ia memandang sekeliling. Sudah berapa lama ia meminta pelayannya untuk menyegel tempat ini. Dan sekarang ia menyuruh mereka untuk membuka bahkan membersihkan tempat yang sudah tak disentuhnya ini.

TOK TOK

"Silahkan masuk."

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Shikamaru-sama?"

"Hei, hei, sudah berapa kali kukatakan padamu. Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan sama. Kau ini sudah kuanggap nenekku."

"Saya tidak terbiasa memanggil atasan dengan tidak sopan Shikamaru..-kun."

"Nah, begitu lebih baik. Baiklah, ada beberapa hal yang kuinginkan sekarang."

"Apa itu?"

"Pertama, aku ingin studio ini segera dibershikan karena ruangan ini akan kugunakan. Kedua, aku ingin semua alat-alat music yang sudah rusak di tempat ini diganti dengan yang baru. Ketiga, buatlah studio ini menjadi nuansa jazz."

"Siap laksanakan, Shikamaru-kun."

"Bagus. Oiya, kemana Ino?"

"Ino-sama sedang keluar rumah."

"Apa keperluannya? Apa ada yang mendampinginya?"

"Tidak ada Shikamaru-kun. Ino-sama memintaku untuk tidak ada yang mendampinginya. Ia tidak mau mau merepotkan keluarga Nara lagi. Kalau salah satu dari kami mendampinginya, ia tidak akan segan-segan kabur dari rumah ini."

"Dasar keras kepala! Lalu kemana dia?" Shikamaru berdiri dengan panik sembari menggebrak meja.

"Ino-sama tadi menelpon rumah, ia bilang malam ini ia akan menginap di rumah teman barunya. Dia menelpon saat posisinya sudah berada di rumah teman barunya itu. Kalau tidak salah, namanya adalah Temari. Ia pernah kesini juga saat Shikamaru-kun tidak ada."

"Temari pernah kesini?" Shikamaru membulat tak percaya. Setelah apa yang dilakukan gadis itu pada orang yang dicintainya, sekarang dia berkunjung kemari bahkan membawa Ino menginap dirumahnya. Dasar perempuan gila!

"Suruh Genma lacak dimana Ino menelpon tadi. Aku akan pergi menjemputnya."

"Ba-baik, Shikamaru-kun."

"Kenapa aku tidak tau kalau Temari pernah kesini!"

"Waktu itu, Shikamaru-kun sudah pulang ketika temari-chan masih ada disini. Namun karena kelelahan, kau tidak menyadari kehadirannya."

"Sial!"

* * *

"Jadi disini kau tinggal, Temari-san?" Ino terbelalak. Ternyata Temari tinggal disini..

"Ya, memangnya ada apa ya?"

"Ti-tidak ada apa apa. Hanya saja, rumah ini sangat mewah."

"Ya benar sekali. Hei, rumahmu jauh lebih mewah dari rumah ini. Aku heran, di zaman modern ini rumahmu masih bergaya Samurai zaman Jepang, namun pelayananya setara dengan pelayanan yang ada di istana Inggris."

"Hahaha. Kau tau, Shikaku ba-san sangat hebat dalam mendekorasi rumah. Sayangnya ia memiliki anak pemalas yang sama sekali tidak berniat meneruskan bakat alami dari ayahnya itu."

"Hei, Ino. Sebenarnya aku mengerjaimu waktu itu karena aku ingin membalas dendam dengan Shikamaru. Dia sangat sombong saat aku dengan baik hati memperkenalkan diriku."

"Oh begitu, aku memaafkan kau Temari-san. Aku hanya ingin tau, kenapa kau tidak membalaskan dendamnu itu langsung dengannya?"

"Aku meliat sorot matanya. Semua yang dia tujukan, hanya untukmu. Dengan pandangan itu, aku langsung tau bahwa dia sangat mencintaimu. Apa kau sadar?"

"Aku sangat sadar. Bahkan dia sudah menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Tapi, aku menolaknya."

"…" Temari hanya bisa diam. Selama ini sebagai bangsawan, ia tidak pernah dipertemukan langsung oleh pria lain selain kedua adiknya dan pria yang sering ayahnya siapkan untuk menjadi jodohnya. Dan ia sama sekali tidak mengerti soal cinta.

"Aku menolaknya karena.. aku tidak mencintainya. Apa kau mengerti perasaanku Temari?"

"Ano, aku tidak pernah mengerti soal cinta. Kau tau, aku ini adalah seorang bangsawan dari tempat asalku. Dan aku tidak diperbolehkan bergaul dengan pria kecuali dengan kedua adik laki-lakiku dan pria yang akan dijodohkan denganku."

"Apa kau menolak perjodohan itu?"

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan para pria bodoh itu. Aku bahkan tidak suka melihat mereka. Ada perasaan yang aneh di hati ini Ino-san. Dan rasanya menyakitkan jika kita hidup berdampingan dengan orang tidak bisa membuat hati kita nyaman."

"Temari-san.." Ino terhanyut dengan kisah Temari. Ternyata, ada orang yang sebenarnya hanya ingin merasakan jatuh cinta, namun tidak pernah bisa.

"Menurutmu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Ino merasa ia harus mengambil langkah, karena ia juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti Temari. Merasa sangat terkekang.

"Ayame pernah bilang padaku untuk mengikuti kata hatiku. Namun, aku masih tidak mengerti. Namun untuk kasusmu sekarang ini. Ku pikir, kau lebih baik…"

BRAK!

"SHIKAMARU!" Temari dan Ino sama-sama berteriak saat melihat Shikamaru dengan seenaknya mendobrak pintu itu sampai patah. Terlihat jelas aura marah dari Shikamaru.

"Hei, tau apa kau soal cinta nona selfish? Jangan pengaruhi Ino yang tidak-tidak. Ino! Apa yang kukatakn jangan pergi dari rumah! Apa kau tidak tau bagaimana aku mengkhawatirkanmu hah?!"

"K-kau! Seenaknya saja kau merusakan apartemenku ini! Kau pikir tidak mahal menganti biaya pintu itu! Dasar orang kaya yang sombong!" Temari langsung berdiri dan mendorong Shikamaru dengan kekuatan yang ia punya. Ino ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Temari namun ia tau ia tidak bisa menghentikan marah gadis yang sedang meledak.

"Apartemenmu? Kau pikir ini adalah apartemenmu begitu? Kau tidak tau siapa aku nona selfish?" Shikamaru balas mendorong Temari, dan Temari benar-benar merasa terhina atas sikap Shikamaru itu.

"HEH! Kau yang tidak tau diri! Kau tidak tau juga kan siapa aku! Aku ini seorang bangsawan dari Sabaku Crop!"

"OH! Sabaku Crop yang itu ya? Aku tidak takut dengan perusahaan kecil seperti itu!" Shikamaru terus membalas Temari yang terurs meneriaki Shikamaru. Ino tidak bisa tinggal diam, karena ikut kesal, akhirnya Ino berteriak,

"BISAKAH KALIAN BERDUA DIAM!"

"I-ino.."

"Temari-san, maaf aku ingin memberi tau padamu bahwa Shikamaru adalah pemilik sekaligus orang yang membangun apartemen mewah ini. Ia adalah aristek sekaligus seniman yang terkenal. Ayahnya menjalani Nara Crop, sahabat dari Sabaku Crop. Tidak seharusnya kalian berkelahi."

"A-apa? Kau…" Temari menutup mulutnya saking terkejut. Berarti dia itu adalah…

"Dan kau Shikamaru-kun! Tidak seharusnya kau berbuat seperti itu pada perempuan! Kau tau? Walaupun Ayahku memberi amanat padamu untuk menjagaku, aku bukan anak kecil yang terus menerus dijaga olehmu! Aku juga ingin menjadi perempuan yang bebas!"

"Ta-tapi.. Ino… aku.. aku.."

"Apa?! Dengan perlakuanmu yang seperti itu, kau sama sekali tidak memuatku bahagia! Kau tau? Aku percaya dengan Temari-san! Dan aku ingin bersamanya setidaknya untuk malam ini."

Shikamaru terbelalak. Ia tidak menyangka pengaruh Temari yang muncul di kehidupan mereka membuat Ino, seorang gadis yang penurut menjadi sosok gadis yang pemberontak seperti ini. Bukannya sadar, Shikamaru justru makin membenci Temari. Temari sendiri hanya bisa terkulai lemas di sofanya. Kepalanya berkedut-kedut panas dan rasanya sakit sekali.

"Ino.. kau lebih memilih untuk tinggal dengan nona selfish ini dibanding denganku? Orang yang membantumu selama kau hidup?" Shikamaru frustasi. Ia sangat yakin, baru pertama kali ini ia berbicara dengan begitu pucat dan penuh harap.

"YA! Sekarang keluar kau! Dan suruh orangmu untuk memperbaiki pintu itu sebelum Temari meledak kembali!"

Shikamaru hanya diam menunduk. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon suruhan untuk memperbaiki pintu kamar Temari. Lalu ia melangkah pergi menjauhi Ino dan Temari. Ino bernafas lega dan langsung mendekati temari yang sedari tadi diam sembari memegang kepalanya.

"Temari-san, kau kenapa? Hei.."

"Aku, aku.. sepertinya kepalaku mau pecah Ino. Sepertinya aku mengingat sesuatu yang tidak aku ketahui. Argh!" Temari mencengkram pergelangan tangan Ino, Ino yang kawatir langsung menelpon rumah sakit dan membawa temari ke rumah sakit.

**TBC**

***Hanami : ** **tradisi ****Jepang ****dalam menikmati keindahan ****bunga****, khususnya bunga ****sakura****.**

***Hakama : ****pakaian bagian bawah yang berwarna hitam****, seragam kyudo.**

***Muneate : Pelindung dada khusus wanita.**

***Kyudo : ****adalah seni panahan Jepang**

**Huft.. maaf ya minna-san lama, daku baru saja selesai ujian mid semester..**

**Karena daku akan libur seminggu, jadi daku akan berusaha update kilat**

**Dibutuhkan review yang banyak jika mau tetap berlanjut ;p**

**Arigatou Gozaimatsu**


End file.
